


Третье желание

by so-ellie-s (Elsfia)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Drabble, Drama & Romance, Extended Scene, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/so-ellie-s
Summary: Ничто так не раскрывает глаза на желаемое, как разъярённый, бушующий д'йини, грозящийся в мгновение ока стереть в пыль что-то, как внезапно оказывается, безумно дорогое и очень важное.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Третье желание

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3274437)

Геральту было сложно разобраться в своих чувствах, в решающий момент съёжившихся до смеси обыкновенного человеческого страха, удивительного тем, что не за себя, и потрясающе трезвого спокойствия, принесённого неожиданно ясным и отчётливым пониманием.

Ничто так не раскрывает глаза на желаемое, как разъярённый, бушующий д'йини, грозящийся в мгновение ока стереть в пыль что-то, как внезапно оказывается, безумно дорогое и очень важное.

Запах сирени и крыжовника сводил его с ума. Её беспомощность и слабость перед джинном сделали всё остальное.

Ведьмак не думал, выговаривая последнее желание. Быть может, само Предназначение неощутимо подтолкнуло его создать эту невидимую, но бесконечно прочную, неразрывную связь. Подтолкнуло его во второй раз в своей жизни добровольно связать себя Силами, вьющими тонкую паутину жизней, сплетающихся, расходящихся в стороны и в конце всех концов разрывающихся.

Геральт не хотел думать, насколько фатальным станет для них обоих его третье желание. Не хотел — и не думал. Прямо сейчас происходило нечто куда важнее.

В разгромленной гением развалюхе, ещё недавно бывшей домом Эррдиля, на грязном дощатом полу, укрытом вокруг них пылью, хламом и обломками, он едва не впервые чувствовал себя настолько безмятежным, расслабленным, _на своём месте_.

Заливаемый потоками ливня город, которому ещё пару минут назад угрожало неотвратимое разрушение, был забыт; были забыты равно и нерадивый Лютик, и беспокойный ипат на пару с богослужителем, и эльфы Эррдиль и Хиреадан. Впрочем, нет: последнего он вскользь вспомнил, сгребая в охапку обессиленную точёную фигурку Йеннифэр. Он мог понять его увлечение. О, как вполне. Но сейчас…

Его слух ласкали переливистые вздохи и томные стоны _Йен_. И ничто другое не имело значения.

Высокомерная, расчётливая, могущественная ведьма. Не красивая, но сколько же привлекательная своими формами и — для него — очевидно неидеальными чертами лица.

Такая хрупкая. Такая _земная_.

Йеннифэр из Венгерберга. Сирень и крыжовник. Лихая копна непослушных локонов цвета вороного крыла. Пронзительный даже в тумане страсти взгляд фиалковых глаз, прикрытых густыми ресницами. Девичьи изгибы тела, покрывающегося гусиной кожей вслед за прикосновениями его шершавых рук… Его последнее желание — как хорошо, что вовсе не перед смертью.

_«Я хочу, чтобы она была моей»._

И так и было. Всецело и полностью.

Геральт тонул в аромате сирени, терпко приправленном ноткой крыжовника.


End file.
